


Real first kiss

by noiamnotapsycho



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiamnotapsycho/pseuds/noiamnotapsycho
Summary: After Magnus healed Luke he and Alec talked and maybe evern something more than that.(Story is better then the summary, I can't write a summary to save my life)





	Real first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that their first kiss wasn't at the wedding so here have a fic about that.  
> sorry about typos yeah you have to deal with those in every fic of mine.

"Stay for one more drink then decide." Magnus said while offering Alec a new glass.  
"Okay." Alec answered after a while.

Alec took the glass from Magnus his hands and took a sip from the drink. His nose crunched up but he took another sip anyways.  
Magnus walked over to the couch and sat down on it.  
"You can sit down if you want." Magnus said to Alec.

Alec let out a breath and walked over to the couch as well and after a minute of thinking he sat down as well.  
Alec looked anywhere but at Magnus and just when he was about to say that he should leave Magnus turned to him and started to talk.

"So Alexander, tell me something about yourself."  
"There's isn't much to say, I'm a Shadowhunter. I follow the rules and that's about it. Now my brother and sister they have lives, I don't."  
Magnus came closer  
"I don't think I believe that Alexander. There must be something."

"Well eum I like reading and I enjoy being alone when things get to busy. But I think you're more interesting than I am." After he said the last sentence Alec started to blush.

"Well I don't know about that. I'm older yes but that doesn't mean I'm more interesting, it just means I have a lot of old stories that nobody cares about. But Alexander you said you liked reading?"

"Yeah, I do."  
"Me too, I also like drinking and you."  
"Magnus.. I.. what?" Alec stuttered.

Magnus then brought his hand to Alec's right cheek and started stroking it with his thumb.

"Alexander, I would like to kiss you if I may?"  
Alec let out a shuddered breath.  
"You can answer no if you want, I'm not going to push you into something you don't want."

"No, yes. I mean... I want." Alec breathed out.  
"Are you sure?" Magnus asked Alec, wanting to make sure that they were on the same page.

Alec nodded because he didn't trust his voice anymore.  
Magnus shuffled even closer to Alec. They were so close that Alec could feel Magnus warm breath on his cheeks.

And after Magnus had searched for a hesitation in Alec's eyes and hadn't found one Magnus brought his lips down on Alec's.  
Alec let out a sigh and started to kiss back with everything he had. He didn't know what he was doing but figured out that he could try his best.

They kissed for a while but parted when Alec felt Magnus his tongue.  
Alec waited for a minute then before diving back in with open mouth.  
He then felt Magnus his hot tongue exploring his mouth and tried to copy his movements. Magnus his right hand found Alec's hair and pulled him down on top of him.

But Alec stopped.  
"Sorry, I can't. " He breathed out  
Magnus stroke his cheek and answered with a shaky voice. "It's okay, I understand. "

Alec sighed and laid his head down on Magnus his chest.  
Due to the comforting silence and Magnus presence Alec couldn't keep his eyes open and he fell asleep.  
Magnus then kissed his forehead and dozed off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you want


End file.
